1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lights for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a light tube assembly for directly and uniformly lighting a ground surface below a vehicle and/or a stepping surface of a running board install on the vehicle.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
Lighting assemblies for illuminating vehicles have typically been coupled with running boards for both decorative and safety reasons. As is widely known in the art, vehicle running boards provide an intermediate step to aid in the entry or exit of a vehicle and are also used to improve the aesthetic quality of the vehicle. These running boards typically extend from the rear of the front wheel well to either the end of the front doors or to the front of the rear wheel well. An example of such a running board can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,035.
Generally, running board lighting assemblies employ a standard incandescent bulb and lens assembly to illuminate the stepping surface of the running board. These incandescent bulb-type lighting assemblies may be disposed at various locations along the running board for improved illumination of the running board. However, it should be appreciated that multiple lighting assemblies lead to increased costs. Consequently, it is preferable to maximize the illumination characteristics of the lighting assembly, while simultaneously minimizing the number of light sources required.
Furthermore, the above method may cause glaring light to be cast upon the running board or directed into the eyes of the occupant, thereby blinding the occupant during entry and exit of the vehicle. Still further, the above method may fail to provide adequate ground lighting beneath the vehicle so as to illuminate potential trip hazards or various other safety hazards.
In an alternative design, a strip of small incandescent bulbs is disposed along the running board to cast light upon the running board stepping surface. However, this alternative design fails to provide a convenient method for replacing expired bulbs. Additionally, this method, like the previous method, may fail to provide adequate ground lighting and step lighting from a single light source to minimize costs. Moreover, this method, like the previous method, may only be used on vehicles equipped with running boards.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lighting assembly capable of lighting a stepping surface of a running board in addition to a ground surface below the running board. It is further desirable to provide a lighting assembly capable of lighting a ground surface below a vehicle which is not equipped with running boards. It is still further desirable to provide a lighting assembly capable of lighting the stepping surface of a running board or the ground surface below a vehicle while minimizing glare and stray light which may enter the eyes of the user.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a lighting assembly is provided having a light source emitting light into a light tube extending along and secured to a vehicle. This method allows the light from the light tube to be cast directly and uniformly upon the ground surface beneath the vehicle to improve safety and aesthetics. The light from the light tube may also be cast upon a running board of the vehicle, if one is so installed, without the need to modify the lighting assembly.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.